Nudo de amor
by YukiDalemania
Summary: Pequeño one-shot por el concurso de la página de Facebook "Choukeimatsu -osokaraoso- Fans". "Tú no eres el Karamatsu de quién yo me enamoré" "Me volví a enamorar de tí" "Estamos unidos por un nudo de amor" Para leer el PDF donde se recopilaron todos los oneshots que participaron en el concurso, favor de ir al siguiente enlace: /s/xz9kpae3il2665h/Concurso%2


Nudo de amor.

Autor: Yuki Dalemania  
País: México  
Género: Romance  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Cantidad de palabras: 1363

Era primera hora de la mañana cuando aquel cuerpo en estado de reposo, sobre un alto árbol, se levantó gracias al sonido que producía el canto de las aves. La humedad en el ambiente provocó un par de estornudos involuntarios en aquella criatura alada que trataba de desperezarse estirando su cuerpo. Sonrió mientras recordaba qué día era aquél.

Aquel día era el natalicio de aquella criatura que más amaba en su vida, el día en el que también él había nacido siendo capaz de encontrarse con su amado. La sonrisa se hizo aún más grande mientras se apuraba a acomodarse los ropajes azules que llevaba y sujetaba con fuerza su abanico. Movió la mano creando una ligera ventisca que limpiara el aire y desplegando las alas, se dispuso a surcar los cielos para llegar al encuentro de su querida y amada "esposa".

El olor de las flores húmedas lo apartó del camino un par de minutos para luego continuar. Llegando a un templo comenzó a descender con lentitud. No quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Lentamente ingresó quitándose las sandalias de madera para evitar hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta principal y observó al objeto de su afecto, arrodillado pulcramente mientas realizaba unos cuantos rezos al altar principal. Una escena común que no habría resaltado de no ser porque la figura que brindaba sus respetos no era un monje ni una sacerdotisa, era un joven de kimono rojo, con cabellos oscuros adornados por unas orejas y cuya espalda era cubierta por cuatro colas de zorro.

El alado, un Tengu en toda la palabra, se acercó sigilosamente y al estar detrás del "zorro" le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó en un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo.

\- Osomatsuuu...

\- ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Suéltame antes de que te rebane en trocitos, bastardo, hijo de las mil zorras!

Aquellas palabras salieron como la ráfaga de viento que el abanico del Tengu podía crear. La delicadeza física de aquel espíritu zorro contrastaba con la vulgaridad de sus palabras.

\- L-lo siento, ¿Te asusté?

\- No.

\- No quería asustar a mi querida esposa.

\- No soy tu esposa, Karamatsu. -Negó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero...

\- Ni siquiera somos amantes. -Interrumpió al Tengu.

\- Pero…

\- Nuestras almas eran esencialmente las de unos hermanos en la otra vida. Pensé que ya te había dicho de aquél ciclo de reencarnación.

\- Pero ya no lo somos. Además de que aunque fuésemos hermanos aun así no me importaría. -Apretó con fuerzas las manos del zorro y las acarició entre las suyas haciendo que este se erizara.

\- Basta. Eres demasiado... -Suspiró después de tratar de liberar sus manos sin éxito.- Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes pero yo sí.

\- Tal vez no lo recuerde... pero estamos aquí, nos volvimos a encontrar y caí enamorado de ti, nuevamente.

\- Eso es... -Un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas.- Desagradable.

El rostro de Osomatsu adquirió uno de asco mientras Karamatsu trataba de sobreponerse a aquellas duras palabras. El Tengu apretó los puños y se armó de fuerzas. No permitiría que aquel día terminara como en años anteriores, siendo echado del templo.

\- Osomatsu, estuve investigando lo del ciclo de reencarnaciones.

\- Ajá. -Contestó el zorro mientras se hurgaba la nariz y bostezaba.

\- Si ambos reencarnamos, eso significa...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Que tú y yo en la otra vida...

\- Continúa.

\- Nos amábamos. -Sonrió poniendo una expresión seductora que sólo consiguió que el zorro se atragantara con su propia saliva al tratar de reír.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡No me golpees! ¿Qué no se supone que me amabas y eso? -El zorro se frotaba la cabeza pues el Tengu había depositado un puñetazo en su cabeza. Podía jurar que le saldría un chichón de aquél ataque.

\- ... Lo siento, no te rías, es serio... -Dijo Karamatsu un poco arrepentido de lastimar a su amado.- Como decía... si tú y yo estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que hicimos un "Nudo del amor".

\- ¿Quieres decir que hicimos una ceremonia para reencontrarnos en nuestras próximas vidas? -El zorro suspiró y se acostó sobre el piso del santuario.

\- Sí, justo a eso me refiero... -Contestó mirándolo sorprendido y entonces comprendió- Espera, ¿ya lo sabías? No, entonces, ¿es verdad?

El Tengu le observaba con una expresión de traición. El zorro se dio la vuelta para terminar boca abajo y levantó la mirada hacia él.

\- Sí. Te digo que, a diferencia tuya, yo sí lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No me pongas esa expresión lastimera. Yo soy quien debería estar molesto... Tú no eres ese Karamatsu del que alguna vez estuve enamorado. -Hizo una mueca que dejó perplejo a Karamatsu. Era la primera vez en años que podía escuchar a Osomatsu explicándole los motivos de sus constantes rechazos.- Todos los recuerdos de la otra vida... la razón de nuestro amor, tú no las recuerdas. Lo tuyo no es el amor real que tenías por mí.

\- Osomatsu, yo...

\- No, tú nada... Déjame solo...

Para el Tengu aquella última oración era motivo de su retiro en años anteriores pero al ver al zorro desplegando aquellas emociones, encogido como un niño pequeño, le hicieron imposible marcharse.

\- Te amo. -Susurró en su oreja haciéndole temblar.

\- ¡N-no hagas eso!

\- Te amo...

\- Karamatsu, basta... tú no eres él, no ahora...

\- ¡Te amo!

Antes de poder replicar, el zorro sintió como su cuerpo entero era apretado y el Tengu depositaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

\- Tú y yo vivíamos en una aldea donde la nieve siempre caía.

La vista del de kimono rojo se volvió borrosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir sin control por aquellas palabras. Cuando el de traje azul volvió a unir sus labios y profundizó el beso no pudo resistirse. Algo caliente le envolvía mientras el otro parecía succionarle las fuerzas. Al separar los labios pudo sentir un poco de saliva escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios. Se limpió rápidamente con vergüenza y con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

\- Teníamos cuatro hermanos más que también están atrapados en aquel círculo de reencarnación, ¿no?

Osomatsu asintió mientras sentía que la felicidad invadía su cuerpo.

\- Además, siempre eras un idiota con el resto y solías gastarte el dinero de todos en alcohol y apuestas, además de que en alguna ocasión te embriagaste y casi terminas vendiendo tu cuerpo a cambio de más alcohol. Eso sin contar aquella vez que me abandonaste en aquél restaurante y te fuiste sin pagar... ¿Eso es lo que querías que recordara con tantas fuerzas?

El rostro del zorro cambiaba entre tonos rojizos y azules. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse entre sus ojos y sólo quería salir corriendo aquella parte vergonzosa que había olvidado. El Tengu lo sujetó con fuerza para que no escapara.

\- Y aún así... Osomatsu, me enamoré de ti, mi único hermano mayor. El que estuvo junto a mí y correspondió mis sentimientos.

El espíritu volador jaló el cuerpo del zorro y le dejó sentarse en su regazo. Olisqueó aquellas orejas suaves haciéndole temblar y susurró nuevamente un "Te amo".

El zorro cubrió su rostro, tratando de evitar un estallido de lágrimas. Sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza y al tocar lo que le rozaba sintió una textura suave. Pétalos de una flor.

\- Feliz cumpleaños... ¿Esta vez no me pedirás que te deje sólo o sí?

\- Tonto...

\- Te amaré por siempre... y lo que quieras hacer a partir de ahora, tendrá que ver conmigo.

\- Por supuesto que sí... Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, otra vez. No podrás deshacerte de mí incluso aunque mueras.

\- Lo mismo digo, mi querida esposa.

\- Ya te dije que no soy... -El zorro hizo una pausa, sonrió y tomó ambos brazos del Tengu envolviendo su propio cuerpo con estos en un abrazo.- Olvídalo... cariño...

¿Qué dijiste? -Aquella última palabra la había dicho en un tono tan bajo que Karamatsu no había podido escucharle.

\- Nada... -Dijo acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Había olvidado la felicidad de un cumpleaños pero estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora, podría celebrarlos con Karamatsu, en aquella vida y en las que le siguieran.

Agradecimientos:

Quería escribir un pequeño agradecimiento para todas aquellas personas que participaron en el concurso de la página. Aportaron su granito a esta hermosa pareja que llena de alegría los corazones de muchos.

De igual manera, un gracias a Akastacia por ayudarme con la organización y elaboración de las reglas del concurso, a Nori por hacer la hermosa portada que adorna este compendio que terminó volviéndose un Zine involuntario, a Kari Niwa por el dibujo que adorna la historia ganadora, y por supuesto a Kona por ayudarme a armar este precioso zine que ahora tienen la fortuna de leer.

Finalmente, gracias a las bellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de descargar y leer los trabajos acá presentados. Esperemos que más actividades surjan en el futuro y en próximos años.

Yuki Dalemania.


End file.
